A Series Of Lousy Drabbles
by PendragonU
Summary: Boredom strikes again!  The first little drabble is the result of a college math class and the desperate bid to survive it. There will be more, but for now there is only this one chapter. Don't pester me for more because they only come when Im bored. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Just a Long Drabble 1

PendragonU: Hello all! This is the first of some little drabble things that bite me every so often, I hope to post more but I have no idea when the fiction bug will bite. Please enjoy and if you don't, don't tell me about it.sings Don't you bring me no bad news! (Free fic of choice pairing and situation for the person who can name the movie that comes from.hint Jazzy version of The Wizard of Oz that featured Michael Jackson as the scarecrow.) Please review. ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ME NO OWN SO YOU NO SUE!

Marluxia lay sated next to his drowsing lover and contemplated him. More, he contemplated what drew them together. Was it because they had what Demyx called "chemistry"? They most certainly did set off interesting reactions in one another's bodies. Marluxia pondered this for a moment before dismissing it. It was unlikely that either of them would be truly affected by pheromones. Perhaps it was because Marluxia liked challenges and Vexen had proved to exceedingly difficult to catch. The scientist had also seemed to enjoy playing hard to get. Marluxia thought that maybe it was a part of why they remained together after the initial tryst, but what was the initial spark of infatuation?

Marluxia looked down at the other man's head where it was nestled against his shoulder. Vexen stirred slightly as if sensing his stare. The icy ones eyelids fluttered before Marluxia ran his hand down the pale cheek, soothing the other back into sleep. Long eyelashes were still once more against the soft, delicate skin. Vexen was very much like his element. Harsh, unforgiving, hard to the touch, yet so, so pretty. Pretty like a single ice crystal, a snowflake; he was just as delicate as a snowflake. Marluxia smiled down on his lover. Perhaps that was why he had been drawn to Vexen. After all, a snowflake was just a pretty flower made of ice. Marluxia smirked as he looked down upon the results of his musings.

Marluxia gently ran his hand down Vexen's arm before grasping the others narrow hip. He leaned close to Vexen's body and gently shook him. Green eyes opened slowly and gazed up at him with only a small amount of the usual sharp coherence. Marluxia smiled softly and kissed Vexen's petal soft lips. He pressed his hips against Vexen's.

"Wake up Snowflake, contemplating your pretty body has made me…" Marluxia didn't get to finish his sentence because Vexen did something very interesting involving slipping under the blankets and assiduously applying his lips and tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2

PendragonU: Hey. More omake. Three short drabbles for the price of one. AkuRoku, 411, and Riku X Sora. Review please. Some people might find them a little odd and that would be the result of bad college cafeteria food.

1)

A young blonde stomped angrily down the hall in The World That Never Was. His cheeks were flushed and showed that the source of his anger was a sort of embarrassment. That embarrassment was currently following him down the hall with its red hair and loud voice.

"Awww. C'mon Roxas! It was just a little grope!"

2)

"If you don't stop calling me Snowflake, I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? Kiss me to shut me up? Sit on my lap in an attempt to distract me? Visit me in my rooms," Marluxia paused to leer at his thin blonde companion "Wearing nothing but your lab coat?"

"…Shut up Narcissus."

"Did you just call me a kind of flower?!"

3)

"Hey Riku…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the time when you gave me the paopu fruit to share with Kairi?"

"What about it?"

"The whole time we were racing…" Sora broke off and stared at the ground. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was set in an embarrassed grin. Riku rolled his eyes.

"What, Sora?" The embarrassed look disappeared and Sora looked sadly at his friend.

"That whole time, all I could think about was sharing the paopu fruit with you."

PendragonU: Uhhh… review please. looks at muses like the weirdness is their fault


End file.
